Bad Reaction
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Finn gives Marceline a Valentine's Day card but gets teased in return. Maybe it's not all bad, though.


I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Bad Reaction

Finn raised his hand to knock but froze. What if she didn't like it? What if she got mad? After being friends for so long, he didn't want to ruin their friendship now. No matter how he might feel about her. He slowly lowered his hand, staring down at the folded, red, heart-shaped card in his hands. Of course, he was thinking about the last five years he had been with Marceline. At eighteen, he was actually taller than her now, a fact he was constantly rubbing in her face, playfully of course. And in response, she would tease him by embarrassing him, something only she retained the ability to do easily.

Finn looked at the card again then took a steadying breath. He could do this. He could do this. He raised his hand to knock and the door swung open. Marceline grinned at him.

"You gonna just stand on my porch all night Weenie?" Marceline grinned.

He stared at her. Her onyx hair, cut a little shorter than normal, her sparkling black dress, the red heels. Glob he couldn't do this. He wasn't even able to speak.

"Whatcha got there Hero?" Marceline grinned, eyeing the card.

"I-It's n-nothing," Finn stammered, bushing and hiding it behind his back.

"Oh really?" Marceline grinned. "Then why don't ya let me see it. One man's trash is a Vampire Queen's treasure, after all."

Finn's face turned crimson instantly. She obviously hadn't realized what she was actually saying, of course, but it didn't stop him blushing at the comment.

"N-No!" Finn squeaked. "I-It's j-just-"

He stopped when her arm turned into a tentacle, reaching around behind him and grabbing his wrist, pulling it out in front of him, as though he were offering the card to her.

"Why thank you," she beamed, taking the card and opening it.

He swallowed hard, beginning to pray that she liked it. That she wouldn't be mad. After a moment, she burst into fits of laughter, curling up in the air and rolling around in place. Finn blinked in surprise, face heating up again. Finally she stopped, floating over and grinning, draining the red out of the card as she did.

"Aaww, that's really sweet Hero," Marceline grinned. "I might just have to turn you and make you my slave for this."

Finn's heart began to pound, fast, and Marceline grinned.

"Just kidding," she snorted kissing him on the cheek like she always did when she was teasing him. "Bye now."

Then, the door slammed shut. Finn stared at the door, mouth hanging open slightly. He began to raise his hand but stopped, letting it fall again. that definitely wasn't what he was expecting. He wasn't sure whether she liked it or not. She might have been grateful for the snack. If nothing else she seemed mostly neutral about it. Finn blinked his hope shattering, along with his good mood. He sighed, turning and heading out of the cave, waiting until he was out of sight to kick a rock, succeeding in breaking a couple of toes. He grit his teeth, keeping from shouting in pain. Then, he limped home, going to his room and laying down on his bed without a word to Jake.

"Finn?" Jake asked, sticking his head up through the trap door. "You okay? Did everything go okay?"

"I don't want to talk about it," Finn muttered, pulling the bottle of magic goo he kept in his bedside table out and putting some on his toes to heal them then putting the bottle away.

"Did she reject you?" Jake asked, worried.

"I said I don't want to talk about it!" Finn snapped.

Jake shrunk back in surprise and Finn lay down, pulling his blanket over his head. Jake shrunk back to the bottom floor and stared up at the door before clenching his fists.

"What did you do this time Marceline?" he growled, storming out of the house.

He grew to his usual travel size, running to Marceline's house and shrinking back down, stomping up her front steps and pounding on her door. After a moment, the door opened and Marceline blinked in surprise upon seeing Jake's angry face.

"Jake?" Marceline asked. "What's up?"

"What'd you do to Finn?" Jake demanded.

"What are you talking about?" Marceline blinked.

"He's depressed and won't talk to me ever since he got back from your house!" Jake said. "Plus, he had broken toes like he kicked something hard! What'd you do?"

"He gave me a Valentines Day card so I..." she trailed off as she remembered her exact reaction and how he must have taken it. "Oh. Crap. My bad."

"Your bad?" Jake asked. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I thanked him, then made a joke about turning him as thanks," Marceline said, staring at the ground. "I told him I was joking about turning him then kissed him on the cheek. Then, I...um...may have shut the door in his face. It's just...I was...surprised. I didn't expect to get anything. So, I wasn't sure how to react. I kind of just acted on instinct."

"By making fun of him then slamming the door in his face," Jake summarized. "Nice. You do realize that what he said in that card is true right? All of it? He meant what he said on it."

"I know," Marceline said. "That's why I didn't know how to react. I was nervous. I don't deal with this kind of thing often. Besides, I gave him a kiss."

"Yeah, on the cheek," Jake snorted. "Never done that before huh?"

Marceline blinked before she realized just how often she actually did that to mess with Finn.

"Oh," Marceline breathed. "I messed up."

"Yeah no kidding," Jake growled.

"I gotta go," Marceline said, hurrying out the door and flying into the air, away from the cave.

She spotted the tree in minutes, and a moment later she was sitting in the window, staring at him lying in his bed, facing away from her. She didn't know he had moved it away from the window, but she supposed it was probably warmer away from it. She floated into the room and stopped as he sat up, turning to her, eyes red.

"What do you want this time?" Finn asked. "Going to tease me some more? Going to give the card back?"

"No," she mumbled.

He had taken it a lot worse than she had thought. She felt bad. But, she knew one way to make up for it. She just hoped it wouldn't make things worse. Just in case she decided to try and apologize first. Better safe than sorry, right?

"I'm sorry about how I acted," Marceline apologized, sitting on the bed in front of him. "I just...you caught me off guard when I read the card. I knew you'd chicken out of giving it to me so I took it, but...what you said...I..."

She trailed off, unsure what to say, and he clearly wasn't getting any less angry.

 _Fuck it_ _,_ she thought.

She leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. His eyes widened and he froze. After a moment, she pulled back, staring at the bed.

"I love you too, Finn," Marceline whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't say so earlier."

Finn placed a hand on the side of her face, making her look up at him. Then, before she could change her mind or tell him she was just kidding, he pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back, arms wrapping around his neck as his went around her back. After a time, she pulled back and smiled.

"Thank you for the Valentines Day present," she smiled. "I loved it."

Finn smiled, kissing her again before she floated into the air.

"W...where are you going now?" Finn asked.

"I have to go," Marceline smiled. "This dress isn't for show. My dad's getting remarried. I'm supposed to have been there already."

Finn's heart dropped and guilt flooded him.

"Oh Glob," Finn gasped. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Sh," she said putting a hand over his mouth. "It's alright. I don't really want to go anyway. But I have to. I'll be back in a little while. Alright?"

Finn gulped, blushing slightly but nodded. Marceline laughed and kissed him again then turned, flying out the window.

"See you later Weenie!" She called back as she flew away.

He smiled raising a hand. Once she was out of sight, he grinned. He loved Valentine's Day.

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
